


Don't be so shy

by MyFairAlice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Puns, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Love, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensuality, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFairAlice/pseuds/MyFairAlice
Summary: It was supposed to be a calm and uneventful evening for Peridot.Lapis is busy with studying and so the blonde decides to dedicate the night to videogames.Until she’s interrupted by her girlfriend.EDIT: Continuation in the aftermath of Lapis’ exam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an anon on my tumblr:  
> “Why are you sitting over there? There’s a perfectly good lap right here” from a suggestive starters meme.

“Play of the Game – Peridot5XG as Moira” lights up on the screen, I lean back as the quick scene of Moira running through Volskaya Industries, killing four enemies on her way in a killstreak, replays on the monitor on my lap. Oh yeah, I’m playing support alright.

A quick look over the clock besides the TV reveals that it’s already 2:58am. Thank gosh I don’t have to work tomorrow, though maybe I should go to sleep sometime soon … Lapis and I had originally agreed to hit the hay together after she’s finished studying for the day – or night. Judging by the lack of her running through the apartment to get food between breaks, maybe she’s asleep already and my waiting is redundant. I remove my headphones for a moment to listen for her rustling with books or notes from the bedroom, but I can’t hear anything.

Just one more round and then I’ll sneak into the bedroom and under the covers, I promise myself. Headphones back on, clicking ‘ready’ to begin the next battle and the counter starts going down.

I stretch all my extremities one last time, before setting my legs back onto the chair I dragged from the kitchen counter to use as a footrest. Sitting and gaming cross-legged for several hours straight, especially with a computer sitting on your lap, really does something to desensitize your legs – in a sense that you can’t feel anything in them anymore after some time.

The battle begins and I find myself in a hunched over position again, hands loosely on the keyboard and mouse, but all my senses fixated on the game at hand, ready to let my sharp instincts kick in if needed.

Suddenly a pair of arms is draped over my shoulders from behind and a devilishly sweet scent reaches my nose. Seems like she wasn’t already asleep after all.

“Evening, Lapis, I’m just finishing this battle and then I’ll come to bed. Just give me 20 minutes!”, her arms are blocking my vision a bit so I crane out my neck a little.

Instead of letting go of me and heading to the bedroom, her arms retreat just enough for her hands to reach my shoulders and start massaging in a desperately slow manner. My muscles relax and I lean back into her touch from my hunched position.

It slowly dawns on me that she may have other plans, when suddenly her hot breath is right behind me, hitting the side of my neck. A shiver goes through my spine and I feel my headset being lifted a little, only to reveal my right ear.

“Peridot, I’ve been studying real hard for the past few hours now”, her mouth is just millimeters away from my skin, I can basically feel her soft lips by this point, “I think I need something to take my mind off things …”

Her teeth come down on my ear in an ever so soft motion, enveloped by a pair of caressing lips. Due to the sudden and unexpected contact, a small moan leaves me – the game completely forgotten by now.

My eyes close loosely as she goes down the length of my neck with small kisses, only to be stopped by the collar of my shirt. “Seems like you’re not totally against my idea, no?”, her voice is as soft as honey.

Just as I try to turn my head and capture those beautiful lips that know how to work me up so fast, Lapis straightens behind me and shoves my face to the other direction as she makes her way around the couch. “Not too fast, Peri. You kept me waiting, don’t think this is going to be rewarded.”

“I thought you wanted to study, I didn’t want to–“, my explanation is cut short by her finger on my lips, shushing me. Even without that gesture, though, I would’ve probably lost the ability to speak at her sight as she was standing in front of me now.

She’s towering over me in all her glory; strapped into a dark blue corset that is mesmerizingly accentuating her otherwise already beautiful waist and pushing up her luscious chest. My gaze is following her body down to her hips, graced by a dark garter belt, which leads to her legs encompassed in evenly dark lace stockings.

If her stupidly tanned body was driving me crazy each other day already, this presentation only serves to make me completely mad. She hasn’t made any further moves yet, but her mere presence makes my mouth water and my whole body heat up beyond belief.

I must have unconsciously leaned forward, because Lapis’ hand leaves my lips and finds my collarbone, shoving me into the cushions roughly. “Someone’s eager”, she comments teasingly, “I got bored studying and I felt like surprising my little nerd.” With a quick motion, she shuts the laptop still resting on my lap, “Looks like I succeeded already”, she smirks. Gosh, I wanna suck the life out of these lips.

She turns around, taking a few steps forward and rips the chair from under my feet, making me jerk forward in return, holding on the the computer for dear life. Meanwhile, she seated herself across from me on the aforementioned chair, her long legs crossed as well as her arms above her chest. Her eyes are half-lidded, staring me down expectantly.

“So, what are you still doing, sitting over there, when there’s a perfectly fine Lap sitting right here?”, bad pun aside, the way one side of her lips quirks upwards when she says that is driving me nuts. My mind is clouded by everything that Lapis radiates at that moment. From the way she literally hauled me into her little game, to the way she dressed and swung her hips just now.

But two can play this game, though I didn’t come as prepared as her.

I put the computer down a few seats away from me, taking off my headphones as well and follow suit in crossing my arms over my chest.

“Why, sweetie, it’s true there’s an amazing, smart, beautiful woman sitting across from me, but why be so shy? I’d be happy to share this comfortable couch with you”, I open my arms to ironically present the furniture. I can see my companion start to blush at the compliments, but – as expected – she’s a master in not breaking character. She raises one hand up to her mouth to giggle slightly at my proposition.

“How thoughtful of you …” With that, she lets her arms fall to her sides and rises elegantly from the chair. Again, she swings her hips hypnotically as she walks towards me.

Without another warning, she straddles my lap and my heart picks up speed. Her movements unexpectedly cease after that though, instead she opts to let her gaze take in my body as I do the same with her’s. Softly, her fingertips find my forearms and her painted fingernails – another dark blue, nearly black – graze their insides up and down, drawing small circles into my skin. Simultaneously I slowly raise my hands and place them on her hips. The corset reaches just beneath her hip bones and I follow its outlines with my fingertips, taking in the view from up close with great enjoyment.

Just touching. The whole ordeal is so light and yet so intimate, I don’t know how raw animal instinct hasn’t completely taken over my whole body by this point. I haven’t even gotten to tasting her lips, let alone her beautiful neck or any other part of her beautifully toned body.

At the thought, my eyes start wandering upwards. Gosh, I love her slim waist … it’s almost impossible to think that under the garment there are well-defined abs hiding. What I would give to be able to graze them with my fingers and lips at this very moment … I’ll just have to wait until I can rip that lovely corset right off of her.

Before I can take in the magnificence that are her breasts and the prominent collarbone I’d love to have beneath my teeth, her hands go up my body and stop at my jaw and cheek, shifting my head up to meet her gaze. She’s still towering above me, her eyes are full of love and lust, our faces just inches apart. “I can’t believe you’re mine …”, there’s no time for me to process her words before her lips come down to find mine and my mind shuts off.

My eyes flutter shut as she steadies herself by grabbing my shoulders and drilling her nails into the flesh underneath, pressing me further into the couch. It’s such a bittersweet pain … I can’t decide which makes my head spin more, that or the gorgeous lips playing with mine in such a dazzling but familiar dance.

I let out a drawn out moan and my grip on her hips becomes rougher, needier as the time goes on. Her tongue finds its way into my mouth and somehow that’s my own inner starting shot to completely give in to my fantasies and needs at the moment. My hands leave her hips and tangle themselves in her messy hair. I love its fluffiness and how it feels when I’m pulling it – not to mention the feeling I get when Lapis’ breath hitches and little moans escape her every time.

As if on cue, Lapis withdraws with heavy panting, cheeks flashed red. She wastes no time in finding the hem of my shirt and tearing it over my head as I let go from her hair. It’s not like I’m embarrassed that I didn’t really dress for the occasion, only being left in lazy pajama shorts and a sports bra, but I wish I could offer her as much as she does to me.

Lapis doesn’t seem to mind, though, and continues her assault on me, only shifting her focus onto the crook of my neck, as much as my bra straps would allow her. Stupid clothes.

In a fit of ecstasy my hands find themselves in my own mop of hair; my whole body glowing from the heat she drives into me with her hot and wet mouth. Until she retreats again, leaving me growling in annoyance.

“Take off your clothes”, she orders with little to no emotion in her voice.  Usually I love for her to take the lead … but today I feel a little daring somehow.

As my breath steadies, I grip her waist and abruptly pull her closer, finally able to sink my teeth into the collarbone that has been grinning at me this whole time. Lapis lets out a cry of pleasure and surprise. We’re both not used to me being this … aggressive. But feeling her long fingers drift through my hair and clawing at my scalp, I just know she’s not complaining.

After a few bites and licks, I hold off for just a few words, “You’re in _my_ lap now, so we’re playing after _my_ rules, Beautiful”, a quick kiss to the area, “So please turn around for me, would you?”

I let my fingers go over one of the corset straps, letting it slide off of her shoulder in a delicately slow motion. I gaze upwards to the woman I love; as soon as our eyes meet, we start kissing again. I don’t even know if she was the one initiating it or if it was me, it just happened so fast.

She hums such a sweet tone and talks into my lips between drawn out kisses, “I’ve never seen this side of you, Peri … I think I like it …”, a tight grip at my hair and she jerks my head back, glaring me down with her icy stare, “Just remember that I’m the one in charge … “

A long lick up my throat is what makes me shudder again … followed by her nibbling on my jaw.

“But I’ll grant you your wish … just this once …”, she shortly stands up, only to straddle me again, this time with her back facing me. Leaning back into me and turning her head, she whispers into my ear, “Surprise me …”

I could melt at this very moment due to the softness of her voice … when she straightens again, I see the entirety of the corset’s clasps displayed in front of me. Finally. My fingers find the first of the many clasps at the bottom of the garment and start unclasping them one by one. As I continue, I place my head on her shoulder and kiss her neck, her fingers are drilling into my thighs.

“Have I told you how much I love you today?”, I see her face flash with color. As much as she likes to be the unreachable and strong person I adore so much, she becomes like putty in my hands every time I get sentimental.

“Stop being so sappy, dork …”, she whispers more to herself than to me.

I finally reach the last clasp between her shoulder blades and open the corset with both hands, my lips still assaulting her neck and shoulders. Trying not to get hypnotized by her muscular build and the outlines of her breasts I can spy from here, I carelessly throw the article of clothing down to the ground and let my fingers play over her toned shoulders.

Snaking my arms around her body, my left hand finds one of her breasts and starts massaging, teasing her nipple just enough for her to start arching her back to get more out of my touch. My other hand dances over her abs, caressing every line of defined muscles. I was never too much into athletes or muscles, until I met her. Maybe the only reason I am now is because this is, as a matter of fact, simply _Lapis fucking Lazuli_.

“Peri …”, she moans, panting. Gosh, I love how my name rolls off her tongue … only now I notice the boiling heat between my legs, as she starts grinding on my thigh.

I wish I could tease her a bit more, but my own appetite to watch her squirm is growing and growing. So I let my right hand travel further down her body … I follow the lace of the garter belt, humming into her ear, “I really love what you’re wearing tonight …”

“What can I say … I know what you like … and I like to cater to my audience …“, her voice cracks multiple times while forming the words, which only serves to aggravate my want.

I reach the waistband of her panties and gently ease my fingers under the fabric. Her breath hitches nearly inaudibly and I take that as permission to go ahead.

As I continue to massage and tease her breasts with the other hand and kiss up and down her back, I start streaking her folds. “I love how you feel beneath my fingertips ... you're so beautifully wet for me ...”, I bite her ear softly.

No verbal response to that, just more panting and heavy moans when I begin to draw lazy circles into her clit. I dip the tip of my index finger through her entrance, followed by inching in the whole length – centimeter by centimeter – and I feel Lapis tensing, grabbing my arm harshly, only to make sure I don’t withdraw suddenly.

“Please … Peri … faster …”, I dismiss her plea and inch the whole finger outside of her in an equally slow pace. At that, she turns her head back, desperate to find eye contact – and she succeeds. The wanting look on her face draws me in and before I know it, our lips meet anew in a passionate kiss as her other hands finds my mess of blonde hair again.

Driven on by her and my neediness, I don’t care anymore. I cautiously push both my index and middle finger into her, but pick up speed pumping inside and out once I fully reached inside of her. Our kiss gets more and more sloppy, her lips withdrawn more often to take breaths. She’s moving her hips faster and harder into my hand and the volume of her moans increases rapidly. Thank gosh, the walls are pretty thick …

A final loud screech escapes her. I feel her tensing around my fingers and her movements cease as I continue milking her through it. When she finally comes down from her high, she sinks onto me. I drape my arms around her and snuggle into the crook of her neck.

Exhausted and drained from all energy as she is, I let myself sink on the couch, taking Lapis with me and just lying there for a couple of minutes, taking in each other’s warmth and me concentrating on Lapis’ slowing panting.

She’s still breathing deeply when she finds her voice to speak, “Ok, it’s your turn, my love …”

I chuckle at her determination, when she’s clearly completely done for good. When she tries to escape my hold and turn to me, I pull her closer to my chest. “Have you looked at the time? Maybe I don’t have to go to work tomorrow, but as far as I’m concerned, there’s still your exam this afternoon you spent all this time learning for …”

She groans and I can practically hear her pout, “Then we’re definitely postponing it, though.”

“Gives me a chance to make me to look at least presentable for the next round”, I joke and in my head I’m already planning on going on a spontaneous shopping spree to surprise her.

Lapis manages to free herself from my grip and faces me, a tired smile on her lips and struggling to keep her eyes open, “You’re amazing no matter what you wear, I love you”, she gives me a quick peck on the tip of my nose and touches my forehead with her’s.

“Whatever you say …”, I’m still going to surprise her. An eye for an eye may not be sound practice anymore, but when it comes to sex, I’m all for an equal give and take. “Do you want to sleep on the couch today or do you have enough energy to come to the bedroom? You know I don’t have the strength to carry your graceful ass.” She giggles at the fact. “Seriously, I’d get us a blanket and everything. I won’t leave you alone out here!”

She snuggles closer to me, “Nah, as awesome as you made me feel, I can’t wait to get out of this stuff and into something more comfortable”, she gives me a quick kiss before standing up in record speed. “You’re coming with?”

I nod, feeling the sleepiness overtake me finally. Standing up, I grab my shirt from the floor and follow Lapis to the bedroom, ready to visit the dreamland at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s recap; over the past 1.5 – 2 months I started my first fanfic, wrote my first one-shot and completed a five-chapter story. Teens and Up, General and Mature respectively. The holy trinity.  
> What you just read was my first explicit piece, ruining it all in the right way. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Title: Imany – Don’t be so shy  
> (this song is killing me since its release)
> 
> Inofficially dedicated to treker402 on tumblr, since she makes some of the utmost loveliest Lapidot sin there is (plus amazing other pieces!). The Overwatch part in the beginning is more or less a 1:1 copy from one of her highlights posted on Twitter^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for my friend @AlexVaz01  
> His wish: “Hey, that’s my shirt!” Human Lapidot NSFW + Fluff  
> So I thought I’d make a great second chapter for this^^
> 
> This chapter is presented to you by very old, romantic tunes.
> 
> This chapter’s “Soundtrack”:  
> Dean Martin – That’s Amore https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnFlx2Lnr9Q  
> Tony Renis – Quando Quando Quando https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxZHBxlwZBw   
> Doris Day – Dream a little Dream of Me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7j8wa9sWOE   
> Frank Sinatra – Something Stupid https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkQtbxA0N4g

The real world starts to become more and more apparent. Say goodbye to a dreamless sleep, hello to a beautiful new day. Without school stress breathing down my neck, I’m ready for nothing but recharging the long lost energy over the weekend.

And it will be even more enjoyable with my favorite human being right at my side …

My hands search the warmth of our blankets in a less than elegant, nearly rough manner – sleepiness still clouding my consciousness and apparently my motor cortex. Until I reach the part of the bed that should be warm. But isn’t. That should house my Peri. But doesn’t.

A groan leaves my throat and I’m forcing myself to open my eyes. It’s not pitch black in our room; the covers are all the way down, but the first sun rays still found their way in through the smallest creeks. I glance to the other side of the bed, eyes half-closed, and my expectations are sadly proven right. I’m alone in this big bed.

I hear slight ruffling from outside; only now I notice that the door’s open just a little. Slowly I lift up from the covers, I’d normally hesitate to leave, if it wasn’t for the curiosity of what my partner is up to so early in the morning. It can’t be later than maybe 8am. Usually we’re both not up at this ungodly hour, when work or university don’t call for it. And both don’t apply today; this was going to be our lazy Saturday together, so what is she do–

Music. A calming, string-filled symphony.

A deep masculine voice, accompanied by the light tone of a  woman – nearly angelic in its slow way.

While looking for a hoodie or something to quickly throw on to investigate the origin of the beautiful notes soothing my ears, pictures flood my mind. Of quiet Italian shores at sunset. A slight breeze tingling on my skin, deep blue ocean beneath us. An equally mesmerizing Peridot at my side. The thought fills my heart with longing and the feeling of deep contentment. And my mind with another item to put on our bucket list.

I decide on an olive green tanktop that was hanging over the back of my reading chair, a small pair of black shorts to go with it.

A soft push lets the door fly open inaudibly, revealing the short corridor to the kitchen and with that, the direction the sound is coming from. Shadows are dancing over the wall, taking the well-known form of my favorite figure and now I can finally put my finger on the familiar voice – Frank Sinatra.

I embrace the cold floor under my bare feet with every single step; I just feel so much more alive when I get to feel every single unevenness in the ground, the temperature awakening my senses. It just seems … so much more natural.

It’s such a weird picture; this techie, this techno and electronic nerd, slowly swaying through the kitchen, seemingly preparing breakfast, to sickenly sweet and old-timey love songs tootling from her speaker. And her voice, quietly mumbling along the lines. If I referred to Nancy Sinatra’s voice as angelic before, this sound is downright heavenly. A weird picture … in the best and most beautiful way possible …

Back turned towards me. She’s seemingly not wearing anything but an oversized shirt. _My_ shirt. A marine blue, short-sleeved Tee, that’s even oversized for me. It falls just beneath her gorgeous hips … revealing her mesmerizing legs in all their glory …

A content smile falls upon my lips as I lean on the doorframe at the entrance of the kitchen. And I just … stare at her for a couple more moments. Taking in the relaxed movements, that nobody ever gets to see but me. Undisturbed, untroubled, simply at peace in the quiet morning hours. Who needs Italian shores anyway?

After a while, my feet move on their own after I bounce off the doorframe. She still hasn’t noticed me. That is, until I drape my arms around her waist from behind – just like the other day –, nuzzling into her blonde mess of hair and closing my eyes. Now I’m fully at peace again as well …

Peri gives a surprised squeak and tenses for just a second, but quickly eases into my embrace.

“Lapis … did I wake you up?”, she asks with slight concern in her voice.

“The bed was so cold without you …”, I slur … also being muffled by her own hair.

“I was gonna prepare some breakfast to eat in bed for both of us …”, her arms hug mine over her stomache.

I give no answer, just slowly start swaying with her to the music in the background after some time. She complies …

When the song fates out and the next evenly sappy song starts playing, I untangle myself from her and guide her to turn around and face me. Her hands find my hips and I follow suit by draping my arms around her neck. I dip my head a little to let out foreheads touch.

And we’re continuing to sway lazy circles around the kitchen to the sound of long lost idols singing about pizza pie and love. Truly something stupid … and I wouldn’t want it any other way … no words are needed right now for both of us to know what this moment means to us … losing ourselves in the music and the depth of the other one’s eyes …

After a few songs, Peridot ends up bumping backwards into the cooking island and I, seeing the opening, grab onto her hips without really thinking and lift her up to sit on top of it.

“So strange to be the same height …”, my gaze, still half-lidded but not from sleepiness anymore, wanders lower from her hypnotizing green eyes, “… but that way, your lips are just that much closer …”

We’re so near, our noses are just barely touching, just mere inches between her lips and mine. And it takes every little ounce of self-control I can muster to not take her right then and there. In due time. Drawing it out to a painfully slow degree, feeling the air between and around us practically sizzle with want and need – both of us’.

My hands find the hem of her shirt, traveling upwards, just above her chest – but careful just to touch the loosely falling fabric, never her body. I grab the cloth just beneath the collar, pulling her whole body even closer. “Say … how is it that _you_ are looking so freaking adorable in _my_ shirt anyway?”

I give in to our eyes meeting again. Such a lustful look in her gaze, a smirk on her lips … “I said I’d make myself presentable for the next time …”, a slight chuckle, which serves to make the air between us vibrate just that unnoticeably little … I can still feel every puff of breath hit me like a wave, “also, I think it’s your smoking fashion sense transcending, my love …” With that, her hands are in the back of my neck, playing with my hairline. This doesn’t make things easier … not in the slightest … a shiver makes it down my spine, and I can’t help but enjoy every sweet second of it.

The music feels so far away at the moment. Everything just stops existing. It’s not important. The only thing that matters is that girl in front of me – soon to be under me.

“Nah … you’d look sexy in anything, believe me …”, I whisper onto her lips.

Peri raises an eyebrow at that, “Didn’t you just use ‘adorable’ instead of ‘sexy’?”

“Oh, with you …”, I surprise her by inching away from her. That’s what you get for getting hung up on details. ”it’s interchangeable …”, I nestle in the crook of her neck, taking my sweet time to draw out every kiss I leave on my way to her ears. Every single one as light as a feather.

I can’t stand the lack of touch anymore myself. And finally, both my hands slip under her shirt. “Oversize really does suit you very well …”, up over her ravishing hips, finding her waist, and up her back, feeling the bumps of her spine beneath hot skin. “But please … don’t start hiding your perfect curves from me too often, ‘kay?”

I’m nibbling lightly at her ear at that point. Ever so often, the smallest indications of moans make their way to her lips. She’s holding off on me as well …

“As long as you do the same …”, she finally answers.

“Everything to keep those mesmerizing eyes on me and only me”, I finally draw back again, to let our foreheads touch.

“They’re your’s already. Always and forev–“, I make her voice hitch as I sneak my right hand over her chest and give it a squeeze. “You know that.”

“Yes …”, I shift and our lips are aligned again. So very close again, without touching. Not for long. “But I still very much love hearing it roll from your beautiful and talented tongue.”

She seems to have known where I was going with that sentence, as she meets my hungry lips with an open mouth, as if she was awaiting the tongue already, that I immediately slipped into her. She’s grabbing and tugging my hair, holding me in place, as I dig my nails into her back in return, letting them trail down …

The slowness of it all drives us both into a drunk-like state. But neither of us is willing to let go of it just now … it’s too much fun … until the need for air becomes too apparent … sadly …

We part, both out of breath, when Peri grins at me cockily, “Your tongue isn’t too bad either …”

“Take off _my_ clothes, sweettalker”, I won’t give up the charge this time. “I’ll show you how bad my tongue can be.”

I’m not even giving her the chance to give a sneaky reply. My shirt is big enough for me to casually rip it off of her in a sweep motion, letting it fall to the ground charmlessly. No time is wasted either, when I press her whole back onto the counter, my hands on both sides of her shoulders, trapping her, as well as with my mouth, that’s on her immediately, despite my lungs still burning from slight oxygen starvation.

Inch by inch, pushing her further, we gain more footing on the counter, until I can fully climb over her. She slings her legs around my hips and crosses them behind me, drawing me closer. Meanwhile, I have enough balance again to let go of the counter and cup her perfect face with both my hands as we continue to kiss. And bite.

They don’t stay that innocent for too long though. Traveling down further, along her jaw, then neck, collarbone, down to cup her breasts instead as her hands find my messy hair again. Being hit by a wave of pleasure and cold air, her nipples are already hard against my palms, which makes it quicker to get a moan out of my cute Peri. Giving her a rather chaste and quick peck on the lips as if to say goodbye, my lips follow down as well. “Lapis …”

I want to melt at how desperate she sounds …

A line of kisses down the length of her body, over her stomach and belly button, down to her hips … her legs around my hips have loosened once I started my journey, so now I can lift them over my shoulders, ready to drive this small cutie even more crazy for me …

A last layer of green fabric lies between us, already soaked through – I can use that to my advantage. I begin to trail kisses and small bites up and down her thighs, eyes fixed on her spread out form and the twitches she provides me with. A visual symphony …

Without a warning, my tongue runs over the outside of her panties, long and slow. A self-indulgent hiss and firm tug on my hair is the answer I get. Continuing to kiss the area and nibbling at the cloth is my response in return. I won’t stop this torture, until she begs for more. Her fault for deciding to wear more than necessary.

To make it even more dreadful for her, I start to hum, purposefully searching out her clit and peppering even more feather-light kisses, nearly non-existent. A mixture of an annoyed groan as well as a delighted moan leaves her.

Again, I draw back, following the length of her legs with my fingertips, as I lay them back on the counter, opting to hover over her again. Predatory. The groan becomes more annoyed, when I let my fingers dance around the waistband around her hips. Her fingers can’t reach my hair anymore, hanging in the air as if to grab for me again, but without any remaining strength behind it.

“What do you need, Peridot? Talk to me …”

Her eyes dart mine, just as predatory, but she knows her place in this moment. “Fucking hell … you … now … please …”

The way the soft morning sun reflects in her eyes … the way she’s looking at me … the way her chest is heaving and falling just from a few kisses … I think I’m feeling gracious this time. I’ll allow her to be this needy and inarticulate. Just this once.

For fuck’s sake … she’s just so beautiful … I need this as well, I can’t wait any longer.

As I’m removing the fabric, I dive back down and, starting at her stomach, trail kisses back down, both at the exact same speed. Once the last article of clothing hits the ground, I grab onto her hips again and begin mercilessly with fast kitten licks, just like she like she likes it.

She has the sweetest taste, despite it really being more sour or salty than anything. The best kind.

Again with her fingers in my hair, hips bucking up towards my face, breathing becoming more and more erratic. Well, I would’ve loved to tease her even more, but … I said I’d be gracious just this once.

My tongue digs into her in its whole length, and a cry of pleasure reaches my ears. Pumping it inside and out furiously, with her hips’ rocking just making this whole ordeal even more messy.

I let go of her right hip and bring my fingers to the spot just above my line of work. Quick to gather some of the spare fluids, and then going in to rubbing the sweet bundle of nerves. The nails of my left hand digging into her flesh and I feel her whole body tensing under a choked cry. Followed by slight spasms, which make me hold onto her even stronger, never letting go of my movements. The grip on my hair gets tighter as well as she becomes undone.

Until … she just sinks down to the surface, lifelessly.

I let go of her finally, and dry off my fingers and face carelessly on my tank top. Crawling over her and lying down, I swing my arms around her soft body. Again, I just nuzzle into the crook of her neck, as Peri also manages to drape her arms around my waist.

 “It’s so early … I’m tired … so let’s say it’s just my revenge for the other day …”, I respond to the unasked question I can feel on my lovers’ lips.

We just continue lying on the counter like that. Intertwined. Embracing each others’ warmth and the moment. Waiting for our breaths to slow down.

“I think … the toasts are cold now …”, she manages to whisper under the remnants of exhausted huffing, twirling a lock of my hair between her fingers.

I squeeze her softly. “Don’t worry, you’re the only hot stuff I really need …”

She snorts at that. “Wanna go to bed again? Relax a bit and cuddle …”

“There’s nothing I’d wanna do more at this moment …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not necessarily “the morning after” but “the morning after – after” … or something like that. I didn’t really plan on this chapter to exist, but it felt just so fitting!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, even though it’s shameless smut! :3c
> 
> -
> 
> Anyway, feel free to follow me on tumblr @ someonebutnotyou.tumblr.com  
> You can ask me stuff about the fanfics, about the writing or just enjoy the potpourri of stuff I reblog.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
